Blaine Transfers to McKinley
by clumsyfish
Summary: Blaine transfers to McKinley which leads to a Klaine make-out in the school's hallways.


"What song do I get to sing this year, Mr. Shue?" Rachel said obnoxiously. The rest of the members just rolled their eyes. Dozing off into space. The whole team usually ignores Rachel when she speaks. Unless if it's actually interesting.

"I'm not sure if you're getting a solo." Mr. Shue said annoyed. "Anyways, we have a new member joining us today. Please come on in, Blaine"

Kurt was doodling his outfits for the week. Kurt head shoots up as Shue mentioned Blaine's name. Kurt was close to falling off the edge of his seat when he saw Blaine walk in with his guitar. Kurt gives him a look saying, 'I love you and Fuck you'  
>"Why is Blaine Anderson joining New Directions?" Rachel was curious to know his sudden need for a new school. "Wait, Anderson? I thought it was dolphin?" Brittney said confused. Everyone just shot her an 'are-you-kidding' look.<p>

Blaine walked right up to Kurt, looking him straight in the eye. "I wanted to be at the same school as Kurt. I hated being apart during the week." Blaine smiled at him lovingly. Kurt was rosy. He wanted to kiss Blaine. Usually his hormones don't get the best of him. 'They won't get the best of me.' Kurt thought.

Blaine turned his guitar around. Strumming the chords to the song, As Long As Your Mine, from Wicked.

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight _

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreaming_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand pulling him to the front of the classroom. Dancing with him. All Kurt could do right now was just laugh and smile. He loved Blaine so much. Blaine signaled for Kurt to sing Fiyero's part.

_Maybe I'm Brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen _

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm_

_It's "UP" that I fell…_

Every moment

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time._

Kurt and Blaine danced to their voices. While the rest of the team watched, adoringly. Mercedes was in tears. Seeing how happy Kurt was. He really needed Blaine. They were perfect for each other.

_Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair…_

_And though I may know_

_I don't care…_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight _

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you _

_As long as you're mine…_

As their voices fade, they hold onto each other. Not letting go on their life. They wanted every moment like this. Kurt breaks away from the hug to look Blaine directly in the eyes. Reading them. The look Blaine was giving Kurt killed him. Kurt needed Blaine's lips on his body. Kurt goes in for the kiss eagerly.

"Okay you two." Mr. Shue says trying to break the kiss.

Kurt steps up the kiss; Blaine is shocked at Kurt's neediness. There was bunch of catcalls coming from Puckerman's direction.

"Kurt, Blaine, stop it!" Mr. Shue pulls them off of each other. Kurt turns away with a blush. Blaine grabs Kurt's leading him back to his seat. Mr. Shue smiles as they walk back to their seat.

"Is there any Journey songs we haven't sang yet? " The whole team moans except, Rachel who says a cocky comment under her breath. Blaine raises his hand, surprising everyone.

"I didn't think you knew Journey songs." Kurt said with a giggle. Blaine just ignores Kurt and continues waiting for Shue to call on him.

"Yes, Blaine. What songs do you suggest?" Shue said.

"I need to go to the office to turn in my papers. I kinda forgot I had to turn them in." Blaine lied. Kurt just looked at him confused.

"Go ahead. Be back soon."

"Try and meet me out here." Blaine whispered to Kurt with a wink.

"I should probably show him where the office is at. Since he's new here." Kurt added. Shue was oblivious to what was going on. As usual.

"Go ahead Kurt." Shue continues trying to find 80's pop song they haven't sung yet. As Kurt was about to leave the room, Puckerman called out, " Go get em' Kurt." Kurt turned a deep red and kept walking.

* * *

><p>"…Blaine? Where are you?" Kurt whispered loudly. Blaine popped out at Kurt and pushed him against the wall kissing him roughly. Kurt was startled when he popped out at him. Kurt kissed Blaine with everything. Blaine's knees were beginning to turn to jelly. He would've fell if Kurt wasn't holding him. Kurt pulled out of the kiss, having Blaine up against the wall.<p>

"Having trouble standing?" Kurt smirks. Rubbing his hands all over Blaine's chest. Blaine opened his mouth to speak. As soon as Kurt started rubbing his hands on his chest he couldn't speak. Nothing would come out, except a moan.

"O-Oh god, Blaine. You're moan. K-Kills me." Kurt stuttered. Extremely turned on by Blaine.

"Kurt, I think we need to go back to class. There probably wondering where we are." Blaine said watching Kurt's eyes and playing with his hair.

Kurt went in for one last kiss, " Yes, I think you're right." Kurt grabs Blaine's hand walking into the Music Room hand in hand.


End file.
